200 momentos hitsuhina
by by. Kokoro-uchiha
Summary: Cap14 186"Es simple..fue la cigueña":-Los pequeños Hilara y Naoki estaban muy enojados "papá de donde vienen los bebes"..."Es simple... fue la cigueña"dijo Toushiro"Que tipo de respuesta es esa como nos trajo un pajaro"grito Naoki Quedan poquitos RR P/F
1. Problemas

_**Queridos lectores por problemas este capitulo fue removido aún espero la respuesta del porque y no solo ha pasado con este… lo mismo paso con los capitulos 2 y 3 ruego disculpas y cuando encuentre las replicas des estos capítulos si es que necesitan modificación los subiré y si no los subiré tal cual los siento u.u de verdad mis más sinceras disculpas y tomatazos a fanfiction .net : ) asldkjaskljd desde el cap 4 en adelante todos están bien : ) **_

_**ATTE: kokoro-uchicha **_


	2. lo mismo que el 1 y el 3 :

_**Queridos lectores por problemas este capitulo fue removido aún espero la respuesta del porque y no solo ha pasado con este… lo mismo paso con los capitulos 2 y 3 ruego disculpas y cuando encuentre las replicas des estos capítulos si es que necesitan modificación los subiré y si no los subiré tal cual los siento u.u de verdad mis más sinceras disculpas y tomatazos a fanfiction .net : ) asldkjaskljd desde el cap 4 en adelante todos están bien : ) **_

_**ATTE: kokoro-uchicha **_


	3. lo mismo que el 1 y el 2 :

_**sdsadsadsasad Queridos lectores por problemas este capitulo fue removido aún espero la respuesta del porque y no solo ha pasado con este… lo mismo paso con los capitulos 2 y 3 ruego disculpas y cuando encuentre las replicas des estos capítulos si es que necesitan modificación los subiré y si no los subiré tal cual los siento u.u de verdad mis más sinceras disculpas y tomatazos a fanfiction .net : ) asldkjaskljd desde el cap 4 en adelante todos están bien : ) **_

_**ATTE: kokoro-uchicha **_


	4. Marco Polo

Disclamer: Este fic me pertenece ami no es traducido lamentablemente lo personajes no me pertenecen …pero si hubiese sido así pues ya hubiese dominado el mundo –Suspiro de la autora-

- **M**a_rc_o **P**olo –

**B**y**: K**okoro-**u**c_hi_ha

________________._.__

-" ¡Te pille! "- dijo un peliblanco abrazando por la espalda a una muchacha de cabello marrón .

-"AAAH! Shirou-chan eres un tramposo"- grito la chica

-"Hinamori… tramposo yo? Naah que va"- dijo el chico con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, por cierto olvide mencionar qe era considerablemente más alto que la chica ya que esta solo le llegaba hasta los hombros… bueno casi hasta el mentón.

-" Si eres un tramposo por que yo dije polo no marco y me encontraste igual"- dijo haciendo un puchero pasando los brazos por el cuello del chico.

-"Pequeña…es solo que eres muy predecible" dijo mientras juntaba sus labios con los de ella en un tierno y corto beso. [N/a: pequeña? En la serie haber quen dice lo mismo Gath! T-T por eso los amo no me pesqen hablo puras incoerencia ni yo me entiendo :D]

-" Shirou-chan mentiroso estuviste viendo todo el tiempo" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-" HAHAHA… bueno que va ve a esconderte de nuevo pero si te vuelvo a pillar sufriras las consecuencias "- dijo dándole un beso en el cuello a la chica.

-"Shirou-chan… pervertido"- dijo soltando una pequeña risa- " Pero si yo gano… me invitaras a una cita en el mundo de los vivos"- Lo miro divertido sabia que a su novio no le gustaba tener que andar por ahí con ese molesto gigaí.

-"De acuerdo." –dijo sellando el trato con un beso apasionado [N/a: uyy que envidia ¬¬ suertuda no mas]

-" Cuenta y tápate los ojos!" dijo mientras se iba a esconder

A los minutos el chico había terminado de contar y se puso a caminar entre la maleza y arbustos [N/A: aunque creo que son la misma wea]

-"MARCO!"- grito poniendo mucho oído para escuchar por donde respondía la chica.

-"POLO!"- grito Hinamori . * ja ya sabia de donde venían esos gritos *

Se aproximo a donde se encontraba la chica

-"MARCO"- volvio a gritar aun sabiendo donde estaba

-"MARCO"- grito la chica *Marco? Pense que diria polo* penso el chico * Bueno aquí llego su fin*

-"Te pi..lle?"- dijo extrañado por que la chica no estaba…

-"BUUU.." grito Hinamori detrás de Hitsugaya haciendo que este se sobresaltara

-"AH! Hinamori casi me matas" dijo este con la mano en el corazón

-"Lo siento Shirou-chan.. pero aun así gane " dijo sacándole la lengua – "Así que mañana nos vamos al mundo de los vivos"

-"uff… y yo que tenia pensado hacer otra cosa ahora.. contigo" dijo desilusionado

- "y quien dijo que no aremos nada… de echo esto esta recién empezando "- dijo abalanzándose sobre el chico para darle un apasionado beso.

-" uff… creo que jugaremos más seguido marco polo" le dijo este correspondiendo al beso

-"Te quiero Shirou-chan" dijo separándose de el para verlo a los ojos

-" Y yo a ti momo moja camas" termino este propinándole un beso en la frente. "¿Y en que estábamos?". Pregunto este.

-"Shirou-chan!...pervertido". le dijo momo dedicándole una picara sonrisa.

-"Asi ya me acorde" le dijo mientras la arrinconaba al árbol más cercano le encantaba hacer el amor en lugares abiertos como ese valle.

_______________________________________._.___________________________________

**Y corten jsakjkasjkas fic imbecil si si este fic lo hice yo es qe el qe estoy traduciendo me esta costando un poco gringos imbeciles por que no escriben con mas claridad acaso ustedes entienden cuando en un traducción te sale **EL BLANCO DIVISION 10 ACARICO SU MELENA** y no se que otra wea… pordios bueno ahora solo faltan **196** creo que hare un dedicatorio que sea ichiruki pero cuando lo suba voy a subir en seguida el fic hitsuhina chicos el proximo capitulo tiene LEMON! Yuppiiii! Skajjksakjsa weno espero que me alla qedado weno si no les gusto me abisan porfavor para solo dedicarme a traducir weno creo que el final qeo como meo weon xd ya filo chicos no les doy fecha de actualisasion por qe creo qe como para todos ustedes se me ase latero traducir aveses o tengo cosas que hacer o mas bien tengo que entrenar que creo qe esa es la que mas con cuerda con todo esto bueno bueno gente amo sus RR pero quiero mas estoy sedienta de RR jksajsajksa bueno lectores mios de mi corazón se cuidan! CHAUFAN!**

RR!!!


	5. La cita perfecta

_**200 **_mom**e****ntos****Hitsu****hina**

**196.-"CITA PERFECTA"**

By: Kokoro-Uchiha

- Tiene que ser perfecta, tiene que ser perfecta – se repetía mentalmente Hitsugaya

Hacia casi tres años que Hinamori e Hitsugaya se habían hecho novios. Después de que termino la lucha contra Aizen estos dos de afataron más que nunca. Al principio la relación fue muy difícil, los dos tenían personalidades muy diferentes, a cado rato tenían pequeñas discusiones. Pero con el paso del tiempo esto fue cambiando. El sabia que hoy era la oportunidad perfecta después de su pequeño juego marco y polo hoy podría aprovechar la apuesta para hacer lo que estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo

Al llegar a la 5° división lo primero que hiso Hitsugaya fue buscar a la chica melocotón. La vio en el fondo practicando con su espada. Lentamente se acerco hacia ella, y se paro a contemplarla

- Te ves tan sexy cuando te concentras.- le dijo abrasándola por la espalda.

-¡Shiro-chan!

La chica pego un pequeño saltito para luego girarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Bobo, me asustaste– le dijo asiendo un puchero

Lo abraso y le dio un tierno beso, sabia que no había nadie en la división asique por que no aprovechar la situación.

- ¿Lista para nuestra cita? –Le pregunta Hitsugaya

- Sí, mañana a las 6 de la tarde en el portal.

- Así es, recuerda usar el vestido que te di.

- Por supuesto shiro-chan, es una ocasión especial, es nuestro tercer aniversario.

- ¿Imaginaste alguna vez que duraríamos tanto tiempo juntos?

- Yo siento que es poco tiempo, y no, nunca pensé que duraríamos tanto. Ahora shiro-chan ayúdame a entrenar ¿si?- le dijo asiendo un puchero

- Ok, no tardo.

Por fin llega el esperado día de los dos, Toushiro llevaba casi un mes planeando esta cita, bueno con un poco de ayuda de matsumoto, simplemente tenia que ser perfecta. A las 4:30 de la tarde matsumoto lo empieza a fastidiar para que se vista.

-Taiiiisshooo! Así no se vista se ve mal- le reclamo matsumoto

-Tu crees, yo pensé que ir con traje no se vería mal- dijo bajando los hombre

-Pero se ve muy anticuado y además no va con el vestido de Hinamori-chan, le aremos un cambio de look total-

El resultado final fue un Hitsugaya Toushiro vistiendo un pantalón blanco apitillado con una camisa negra desabotonada.

-¡Ahora si mi taichito! Se puede marchar a su cita con Hinamori-chan espero que todo le salga como lo planeamos.

-Si si matsumoto… adiós- le dijo despidiéndose con la mano- apropósito… gracias le dijo y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Hinamori! – grito Hitsugaya asiéndole una seña

-¡Shiro-chan!- corrió la recién nombrada hacia su novio y se abalanzo sobre el dándole un pequeño beso

- Te ves Hermosa- le dijo besando su frente.

-Tu no te queda atrás- le dijo esta guiñándole un ojo.

Hinamori vestía un vestido blanco en la parte del era un corsé en forma de corazón con vuelos negros y al termino del busto se hacia una campana que llegaba hasta los 5 dedos sobre la rodilla de vuelos blancos, esta llevaba su pelo suelto tomado a los costados con unos ganchitos.

- Pues bueno que estamos esperando en marcha!

Al llegar a la tienda de Urahara los estaba esperando una calurosa bienvenida.

-Ei! chicos al fin llegaron! Su limosina los esta esperando afuera- les dijo Yuroishi.

-¿Limosina?- pregunto extrañada momo mirando a toushiro

- Ya veras.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Se dirigieron a la entrada del recinto y como dijo Urahara los estaba esperando una hermosa limosina color blanco Hinamori abrió los ojos sorprendida y abraso a toushiro.

-¿Es una broma cierto?, ¡es genial! – grito corriendo a la limosina

-Después de usted señorita- le dijo toushiro abriéndole la puerta.

-Muchas gracias caballero.- le dijo esta con cierto tono coqueto.

Siguiendo a su amada este también entro a la limosina.

- ¿Qué significa esto Shiro-chan?

- Disfrútalo, deja que te consienta un poco Hinamori.

- ¡Shiroo-chan!, con tal de haber ido a comer un helado yo hubiese sido feliz.- le dijo inflando los mofletes- no tenias que pagar una limosina.

- Calla.. Hinamori yo perdí una apuesta y si tengo que darte una cita de regalo pues será la cita perfecta para la mujer que amo.

- ¡Shiro-chan!, Yo también te amo.- dijo besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

Después de 20 minutos llegaron aún parque donde los esperaba un carruaje. Nunca habían dado un paseo como este, el carruaje avanzaba despacio, dándoles tiempo de disfrutar el paisaje. Platican de su infancia, esos bueno tiempos donde nada les parecía malo y solo se dedicaban a pasar tarde comiendo sandias, y hacían competencias de quien tiraba las semillas mas lejos.

Después de terminar su paseo volvieron a subir a la limo y esta los llevo a un restaurant de comida italiana. Al llegar el lugar estaba completamente lleno.

-Shiro-chan esta llenísimo.

-No te preocupes tengo una reservación. Le dice dirigiéndose donde el bar tender de las reservaciones. (Ustedes saben los caballeros amargados que reciben a la gente y ve si tienen su nombre en la lista :E )

-Buenas noches caballero, ¿Tiene alguna reservación?.- le pregunto el mozo.

-Si, buena noches mi nombre es Hitsugaya toushiro.

-Aah.. con que es usted… Sígame por favor.

El mesero los llevo a un lugar apartado había una mesa para dos hermosa con una muy bella iluminación y orquesta… La cena paso tranquila hablaron del pasado del presente y locas ideas futuras que tenia Hinamori como investigar junto a yashiru si existía la inmortalidad del cangrejo o si las tortugas podían andar sin caparazón.

- Gracias por la cita, lo he pasado genial Hitsugaya-kun.

- Todavía no termina, nos falta un lugar.

Llegaron al Hotel Sheraton, el hotel más caro de la ciudad. Hitsugaya pide la reservación que tenia hecha para una de las suites más caras que tenia el hotel. Antes de entrar a la habitación Hitsugaya tomo en brazos a Hinamori y la cargo. Así entraron a la habitación Hitsugaya cargando a momo. La llevo directo al balcón y la besa tiernamente mientras la va dejando que toque el suelo. La vista era hermosa daba a toda la ciudad y a los parques que había cerca, Hitsugaya se separa para tomar aire, vaya que estaba nervioso.

- Te amo, Shiro-chan.

- Yo también Hinamori, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Hitsugaya se arrodillo frente ella sacando de su pantalón una pequeña cajita. Hinamori abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-Hitsugaya-kun…

- Hinamori, este último tiempo me he dado cuenta que eres la única mujer que amo y amare en mi vida, detestaría la sola idea de que te alejaran de mi, quiero tenerte conmigo siempre y que seas la madre de mis hijos… ¿Por favor te quieres casar conmigo?

Hinamori no dijo nada solo dejo escapar unas lagrimas y se arrodillo a su altura y le sonrió.

- Por supuesto Shiro-chan te amo- le dijo abrasándolo.

Toushiro tomo tiernamente su cara la beso y la levanto del piso y la llevo a la cama.

- Hitsugaya-kun, no tenías que hacer todo esto.

-Hinamori solo disfrútalo, esta cita tenia que ser perfecta.

- Y lo es Gracias Shiro-chan, por darme la mejor cita del mundo

- ¿En serio fue perfecta?

- Perfecta al cien por ciento. Ahora... ¿qué te parece si seguimos practicando para la luna de miel? – le pregunto pícaramente Hinamori

FIN

Buuaa! ALFINN! Alfin discúlpenme por mi imprudencia y falta de conciencia hacia ustedes mis amados lectores pero lo prometido es deuda asi que aquí esta saldada la famosa cita de marco y polo que les pareció por favor díganme que les gusto *-* kdajks buenoa ora actualisare con mas frecuencia … frecuencia que depende de los RR asi que pegense en las tits i déjenme artitos si¿? :3 los amo y aquí les dejare un muy re contra breve resumen del prox cap.

**PROX CAPITULO:**

-**Hinamori escuchame atentamente.**

**-Hitsugata-kun…**

**-Te odio Hinamori momo … no sabes cuanto**

**-Hitsugaya-kun eres un idiota.**

SHAANANNN! Shan shan shan shan … kdsjlkasjd los veo en el prox ya qedan muy pokitos :E solo faltan 195 :S dkjkalsjd 


	6. Te ODIO

_**200**_** mo**ment**os Hitsu**hin**a**

**195.- 10 cosas que Odio de ti.**

**.By: Kokoro-Uchiha**

**.**

La tome de los hombros y le dije fuerte y claro:

- "Te odio Hinamori."

-"¿Shiro-chan?"- Me miro entre sorprendida y triste

-Escúchame fuerte y claro no lo volveré a decir: no te imaginas Cuanto te odio Hinamori Momo, lo odio todo de ti… Para empezar:

1.- Odio tu pelo, que a pesar de que siempre lo llevas tomado en ese tomate soy el único que puedo tocarlo.- le dije desatando ese moño para dejar libre su cabello-

2.- Odio tu risa**,** que es más bella que el canto de los pájaros y que muy pocas veces soy el que la produce.- le dije tomando su rostro y estirando sus cachetes simulando una sonrisa.

3.- Odio tu cuerpo, diminuto pero perfecto para mi. – baje mis manos hasta tomarla por las caderas y acorralándola contra la pared.

4.- Odio tu aroma, melocotón… te queda perfecto.- le dije poniendo mi cara entre su cuello para oler su perfume.

5.- Odio tu boca**,** esos labios tan finos y alta.. ten..ta..dores para be..sar.- le dije entre besos

6.- Odio que otros traten de protegerte siendo que ese es mi trabajo.- le hable en el oido

7.- Odio tu inocencia, que se aprovechen de eso y tu ni te percates de ello- le dije mirándola con reproche a los ojos

8.-Odio tus manos, que me hacen flaquear, cuando tu deberías temblar bajo mis brazos.- dije apretando uno de sus muslos entre mis manos, y momo soltó un pequeño gemido

9.- Odio cómo me hables con cariño**, **cuando me enojo contigo y me hagas perdonarte con un simple "Shiro-chan no te enojes conmigo, por favor"- le susurre encima de su boca apretando mi cuerpo contra ella

10.- Y lo que más detesto de ti, es que todo lo que odio de ti es lo que más amo.

-"Odio tener que amarte tanto, tanto como para dar todo por ti, odiaría de sobremanera perderte no tenerte a mi lado y dejar que te volvieran a lastimar como aquella ves por eso Hinamori momo … tu –eres-solo-MIA" le exclame para tomar posesión de sus labios y entre besos ella me dijo:

-"Shiro-chan…. eres un… malvado… pero te amo" – se separo de mi para brindarme una gran sonrisa y luego volvió a besarme.

Bueno quien sabe puede que odiar tenga algo positivo.

FIN!

**Assscoo : ( perdonnn a todos los lectores se que me he demorado una eternidad en subir y bueno qe pasa ¬¬ jasdklas los quiero demasiado sin ustedes no seria nada y la única motivación de acercarme a los 200 qe falta demasiado es por ustedes saben lo que se siente tener mensajes de Hotmail diciéndome que pusieron esta historia en alerta Por dios son miles de sensaciones y esas son las que me han motivado a seguir escribiendo y buscar traducciones para que me den ideas como esta :D los quiero mucho *-* y se qe deben pensar como nos va a querer Pobre pobre ave nisiquiera nos conoce…. Si esta bien ¬¬ no los conozco pero los quiero por qe ustedes se fijaron en mis pequeñas historias :D ahora actualizare constantemente ya que e adelantado capítulos :E pero de que los suba depende de ustedes para eso existen los RR :O:O los kiero y tengo la certeza de qe soltaran algún qe otro comentario : ) **


	7. Dudas del corazón

**B**_y. __**K**__okoro-_**uc**_hiha_

_Cap7.(193): Dudas del corazón_

Pov hinamori:

Este ultimo tiempo hitsugaya-kun ha estado muy distante… de verdad me gustaría saber la razón aun que creo sospecharla, aun que no quiero creerla…

Hace un tiempo Rangiku-san me había contado que hitsugaya-kun cuando fue a karakura andaba súper amistoso con Kurosaki Karin… y que ella vendría a la Soul Society junto a Kurosaki-san…

Pues ella esta aquí y hitsugaya-kun se la pasa con ella, no estoy celosa… pero creo que Shiro-chan se ha olvidado de mi… ahora me estoy dirigiendo al 10º escuadrón para hablar con Rangiku-san, que es la única que me puede sacar de mis sospechas.

Al llegar no me encuentro con ella pero estaba Hitsugaya-kun.

-"Oh! Hinamori, que haces aquí".- me pregunta.

-"Shiro-chan"- le sonrió- "busco a Rangiku-san no la has visto".

- "Pues no nuevamente se ha escapado de sus obligaciones, sabiendo que estoy muy ocupado y se digna a escaparse… si será"- dijo entre dientes.

- "¿Tienes algo que hacer hitsugaya-kun?"- le pregunte.

-"Si, le prometí a Karin que la acompañaría donde Zaraki Kempachi para que le enseñara unas técnicas con la espada". Me respondió.

Karin… todo era Karin… que rayos le pasaba a mi Shiro-chan…

-"ah…"

-"¿Te ocurre algo momo?... siento no haber estado este ultimo tiempo contigo pero el comandante general me encargo a kurosaki Karin"- me dijo un poco apenado.

- "¿Piensas que soy bonita?"- le pregunte de golpe.

Me miro sorprendido…pero lo que a mi me sorprendo fue su respuesta.

-"No". Golpe bajo… vaya que me solio su respuesta exhale un largo suspiro, mientras luchaba por que mis lagrimas no salieran.

- "¿quieres estar con migo para siempre?"- le pregunte, el me miro extrañado pero me volvió a responder.

- "No"- esta ves, la respuesta dolió mucho mas, había sonada realmente frió.

-"¿Me quieres, siquiera?" – una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla temiendo la respuesta.

-"No"-

- "¿y si ya no me vieras más… me extrañarías?"- dije entrecortadamente.

-"No"- esa fue la gota que rebalso el baso explote en lagrimas y me di vuelta para salir de ese lugar lo antes posible… pero no pude.

Toushiro me había tomado del brazo y me dio la vuelta.

-"¡Suéltame!"- le grite mientras forcejeaba.

- "¡Escúchame hinamori! Tu no eres linda, eres hermosa – Contesto a la primera pregunta, mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-"No quiero estar para siempre contigo. Es una necesidad estar siempre contigo"- me dijo en el oído.

-"Pues la verdad es sencilla nunca te he querido… siempre te he amado"- tomo mi cara y me beso tiernamente.

-"Y si te fueras… no te extrañaría… con el hecho de pensarlo muero"- dijo mirándome a los ojos y me di cuenta que en verdad estaba siendo sincero.

-"Shiro-chan…"

-"Te amo hinamori y no te cambiare por nadie"- me dedico esa hermosa sonrisa sincera… que me demostró que en verdad me amaba… lo abrase y lo bese con pasión este ratito que queda antes de que vuelva al trabajo… será mío

**WAUUUUUUUU! me encanto *-* espero que les guste en este momento estoyu de viejes asi que creo que estare actualizando el lunes o martes o si me baja la inspiración durante el trayecto les subiré algo el sábado :O espero que lles guste este capitulo y vamos que ya faltan pocos alksjdlaksjdlkas solo quedan 192 :D cada ves menos. Amo sus comentarios vaya que me hacen reir y me hacen sentir una bruja a veces o.o uno de sus RR me dice que casi ante a 2 inocentes niños :/ asjdalksjd pero bueno asi son las cosas sus comentarios son los que me dicen si el cap estuvo bueno o estuvo malo… Espero sus comentarios porfavor los necesito para seguir inspirándome o sino no subiré ¬¬ .**

**CON AMOR **_kokoro-uchiha_


	8. Adornos navideños

**Cap.8(192):** **Ad**_o_rn_o_**s Na**_vid_e_ño_**s.**

**-uchiha**

"¡Vamos Shiro-chan!"-dijo Hinamori zarandeando al capitán de la 10° división .

"¡Hinamori, ¿Qué te acabo de decir?... ya he dicho que no, no quiero adornos navideños en mi división!".

"Pero Shiro-chan ¿Qué daño te pueden hacer los adornos navideños… ellos no muerden?... creo"- le dijo la castaña asiendo puchero.

"No me hagas puchero esta ves no funcionara" le dijo Hitsugaya "¿Que no te acuerdas como termino el año pasado?" le pregunto.

"Ehh… no" le dijo sonriendo, toushiro frunció aún más su cejo "¡Por favor Shirito-chan también fue tu culpa!" le dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

"¿Shirito-chan? No caeré de nuevo Hinamori por causa de los adornos todos mis subordinados incluyendo a Matsumoto se pusieron a parrandear por ahí no hacían sus deberos… no, no lo permitiré de nuevo.

"Pero, gracias a los adornos pudimos estar juntos ¿no lo recuerdas? – le dijo seductoramente pegando su cuerpo al del capitán.

"Hm… "- le dijo acercando su cara a la de Hinamori-"no lo recuerdo del todo"- le dijo a escasos centímetros de su boca-"Quizás podríamos recordar, pero ahora no" le dijo separándose de la chica.

"Bueno, entonces…" dijo un poco decepcionado "¿Puedo adornar?".

"Ya basta Hinamori"- dijo frustrado-"Ya te he dicho que no, no cambiare de opinión, vamos a casa hay si quieres puedes adornar" le dijo tomando su abrigo.

"¡Por favor Shiro-chan, ya he adornado la casa y la 5° división, solo me queda esta!" le dijo amarrándose de su cuello. "Aun que sea 5"- le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

"¡-.- está bien!" (N/a: que fácil es persuadirlo) "Solo 5 me escuchaste, cuando vuelva no quiero ver más de 5, o un desastre con los subordinados, de lo contrario no te daré tu regalo".

"¿¡Tendré un regalo!" Le pregunto alegre la chica".

"¡Ya vengo Hinamori iré a buscar algo donde Juushiro-taicho espérame aquí!" se despidió con un corto beso en los labios sin contestar a la pregunta de la chica melocotón y salió de la división.

Hinamori sonrió ampliamente ya sabia cuales iban hacer los adornos perfectos.

Cuando el peliblanco volvió se sorprendió al ver a Hinamori sentada y no ver nada distinto en la oficina.

"¿Ya estas feliz?" preguntó Hitsugaya sentándose alado de ella en el sofá.

"Así es." Le sonrió.

"¿Ok? ¿I cual es el bendito adorno que pusiste?". Le pregunto.

"Mira ven" le dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo a la puerta. "Son este, aquel de haya y los de haya y el otro esta afuera"- dijo sonriendo.

"Plantas para que rayos pusiste plantas, de haber sido así te hubiese dejado que trajeras algún masetero, tal ves un arreglo floral" le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"No es cualquier planta," le contestó, ofendida "Aquellas plantas, son muérdagos"- le dijo meciendo su dedo delante de el en modo de corrección.

"En pocas palabras…. Plantas." Le dijo copiando la acción anterior de la chica. "Ahora Hinamori vamos a casa estoy cansado quiero dormir contigo… tal ves algo más" le susurro pícaramente en el oído.

"No podemos irnos" le dijo inocentemente.

"¿Por qué, que ha pasado?" le pregunto curioso.

"¿Shiro-chan estamos debajo de un muérdago" Toushiro no le respondió.

"Ohh! Por dios… Hitsugaya-kun no me digas que no sabes lo que es un muérdago" el nombrado frunció el ceño y no respondió.

"Cuando estas con una chica debajo de un muérdago… debes besarla." Le dijo sonrojándose. Hinamori se fue acercando lentamente a los labios de toushiro.

"Pero hay un pequeño problema, momo moja camas…" la recién mencionado se detuvo a escasos milímetros "Tu ya no eres una chica eres una mujer bien grande, como quieres que te bese."

"Shiro-chan… eres un mata pasiones, idiota" le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo"Hoy duermes en el sofá" le dijo retirándose indignada.

"Pequeña, era una broma"- le dijo abrasándola por la espalda.

"Pues, no me agradan las bromas de ese tipo… además tu aún pareces un chico… bien chico" le dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

"Que has di…"

No alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por los labios de Hinamori los dos se fundieron en un largo y tierno beso… que probablemente terminaría en algo más pensaba el chico … bueno después de todo las benditas plantas si sirven de algo…

**FINISHED**

Este cap se lo dedico a **Any-chan15**. Que gracias a uno de sus fics me inspire en esta pequeña idea espero que les haya gustado

**KyAAA! , me encanto este atacaso artístico *-* como lo prometi no pude el sábado que era como un regalo pero les doy el definitivo el del lunes bueno gente ahora estoy escribiendo rápido esto por que mañana empieza mi tortura Dx si como ustedes an leído recién mañana entro al colegio NOOOO! . , talves demore en subir pero poquito no se preocupen :E . RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR muchos se esos por fovar los necesito para sobrevivir es mi tanque de oxigeno x.x Bye los kiero :3**


	9. ¿Embarazada?

_Cap9 (191):_**¿Embarasada?**

_**Bý**_**: **_**k**_**ok**oro**-u****ch**iha

-"¿Es broma cierto?"….- le preguntaron al unisonó Kira e Hisagi, la chica negó rotundamente.

-"¡Que rayos estas hablando Momo… no puedes llegar y soltar que estas embarazada como si no fuera nada!"- le regaño Hisagi.

-"Lo siento hisagi-san, Kira-kun… no supe como expresarme" - dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-"Hinamori-kun… por favor… dinos que es una broma".- le dijo Kira incrédulo pues no podía creer la noticia recién dada.

Momo bajo su cabeza y no respondió.

-"Quien es el padre".- pregunto Hisagi con enojo en su voz.

-"Hisagi-san… no puedo… no les diré".- les dijo momo dando la media vuelta y marchándose de allí.

No, no podía, no les diría quien era el padre de su bebe, no quería que el se enojara con ella. Ya que nunca habían hablado de hacer pública su relación. Sinceramente no sabia que hacer.

Pero no podía ocultarlo para siempre.

Menos cuando el bebe naciera y heredara los rasgos perfectos de su padre. Al principio tuvo una vaga idea de no decirles que estaba embarazada, pero al rato de dio cuenta que eso era una estupidez.

Todos lo notarían al verla ensancharse.

No podía desaparecer, tenía deberes como fukutaicho más ahora que Ichigo había tomado control de la quinta división había muchas cosas que hacer, y tampoco iba a regalar a su pequeño no lo haría ese bebe era de ella.

Bueno y el padre… que va no le había dicho es más lo había evitado durante estos día la verdad es que no lo quería molestar con su entrenamiento y trabajo, sabía que tenia mucho que hacer siendo capitán además que vice capitana no lo ayudaba mucho.

-"Momo-chan ven siéntate conmigo".- le dijo Renji.

-"Gracias Abarai-kun"- le dijo momo sentándose a lado de el.

-"Toma momo bebe algo hay que celebrar".- le dijo extendiéndole un Shop.

La fiesta estaba genial, Renji y Shunsui-taicho estaban sumamente ebrios celebrando el cumpleaño de Rangiku-san, Rangiku, Hisagi, Rukia-chan y Kurosaki-taicho sonreían ampliamente claramente afectados también por el alcohol, Kira bebía tranquilamente viendo a cualquier lado y Shiro-chan, bueno Shiro-chan estaba al lado mío bebiendo con la misma fría apatía de siempre, a nadie le sorprendía eso.

Pero Renji era tan terco desde que me le negué a un vaso de Shop me estuvo molestando para que bebiera,por más que le negaba me seguía insistiendo.

-"Vamos momo toma un poco no le harás daño a nadie"- le dijo zarandeándola un poco.

-"¡Estoy embarazada, por dios!"- le grito parándose de la silla.

Hisagi se había parado de su asiento con evidente sorpresa nunca espero eso de Hinamori.

Kira la miraba como si de un fenómeno se tratara.

Renji y Ichigo tenían la boca demasiado abierta el primero dejo caer su vaso de bebida al suelo. Nadie lo podía creer eso tenia que ser una broma. Hinamori… la dulce y amable Hinamori ¿embarazada?

Rangiku y Rukia tenían los ojos tan abiertos que parecía imposible.

Momo miro de reojo al capitán de la decima.

Estaba serio, más serio de lo normal. El la miraba fijamente con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-"Momo-chan ¿Enserio estas embarazada? "pregunto Rangiku con una gota de desilusión en su voz.

-"Si, estoy embarazada." –Respondió con seguridad mirando de reojo a toushiro.

El la miro, y le asintió para luego regalarle una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que le hacia latir el corazón salvajemente y le subía los colores al rostro.

-"¿Y bueno… Quien es el papá?" – Le pregunto Hitsugaya en un claro intento de fastidiarla.

Era una broma, como se había atrevido a preguntarle eso… Ella no cargaría sola con el bebe, el padre también tenia que responsabilizarse.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa, idiota?- le respondió mirándolo con furia en los ojos.

Era la imaginación de los invitados o había empezado ha hacer frio, todos se congelaron al momento que ella pronuncio esas palabras esperando que el capitán de la decima explotara colérico, Era de valientes o para gente que quería morir congelada el gritarle al bien crecidito y poderoso capitán. Solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado cruel con Hinamori.

Hitsugaya se paro y la tomo violentamente por los hombros, varios se pararon para ayudarle, pero sin embargo se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares cuando vieron que Hitsugaya se había acercado lo suficiente como para besarla.

-"Responde ¿Quién es el padre?"- Le pregunto de nuevo esta vez murmurando sobre sus labios.

Toushiro si que sabía como hacerla perder la cordura, como hacer que olvidara todo lo que la rodeaba, justo como en ese momento, Hinamori enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del chico y lo beso.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y al borde de un ataque cardiaco al ver a Toushiro corresponder el beso con intensidad y abrazarla con fuerza pegándola a él aun más, después de un rato Hitsugaya la separo lentamente de el y la beso por ultima vez en la frente.

-"El bebe es tuyo tonto."- Le dijo pegándole levemente en el hombro.

Hitsugaya le dedico una mueca, para después tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla fuera del bar.

-"Lo se, es lógico, tu eres mía ahora vámonos a casa".

Hinamori sonrió ampliamente y lo siguió entusiasmada ante la mirada estupefacta de todos, nadie podría creer lo que pasaba, pero bueno después les darían una explicación.

-"¿Qué demonios fue lo paso?"- pregunto Rukia saliendo al fin del shock provocado, pero nadie le respondió… sus mentes aun no procesaban la noticia…

**Hinamori estaba EMBARAZADA**_._ Ok eso lo acababan de procesar.

**Hitsugaya era el padre del bebe. **Ya… eso era comprensible.

**En pocas palabras Hitsugaya y Hinamori estaban juntos**_._

-"¡no puede… ser …. Seré TIAAAAAAAAAA!"- grito Rangiku a los 4 vientos.

-"Esto hay que celebrarlo"- dijo el capitán de la 8° -"Traigan más sake".- dijo para después ser noqueado por su subordinada.

-"Compórtese…"- dijo nanao acomodándose sus lentes

En el momento en que Hisagi Soltó una carcajada muy fuerte, todos le dedicaron una mirada de "que rayos le sucede".

-Demonios Ahora le debo 100.000 lagartijas a Kurosaki-taicho.

**FIN.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¿? Que les pareció¿? Bueno mil disculpas entre a clases y me a costado actualizar nunca pensé que 3° medio seria tan exigiente u.u pero bueno este fic me lo inspiro el libro juventud en extasis no se si lo han leído bueno la verdad solo fue la parte en que hina decía que no abandonaría a su hijo y otras cosas además ya tenia ganas de hacer uno como este :D cuídense mucho los vere de nuevo el fin de semana que viene o el miercoles por ahí si tienen algún tema en especial que quieren que escriba ok lo hare estuve pensando en un lemmon o.o asi que quien kiera leer un lemon que me diga para inspirarme en uno :E. los amo *-* **

**RR ¬¬ osino ustedes saben que pasara… WALSDJKAKSJDLKAS *-* **


	10. ¡Mal Pensados!

**Ca**p10 (190): "**M**al **P**ensados"

Bý: Ko**kor**o-_**Uc**_hiha

Un día muy normal en la Sociedad de almas iba una muy relajada Rangiku caminando por los pasillos de la 10 división.

-"AAHH!... que sueño…" -bostezo la sub-capitana-"… mejor volveré al escuadrón he dormido demasiado por hoy"(N/a: tomo conciencia n.n)

-"Hey Rangiku-san"-la llamaron desde atrás.

-"Ohh! Kurosaki-taicho"- dijo sorprendida esta-"¿Que le trae por aquí?"

-"Bueno la verdad es que estaba buscando a Hinamori para que me ayudara con unos papeles que no entiendo tu sabes… capitán nuevo… papeles que para mi son inservibles… en fin"- dijo suspirando.

-"Yo creo que debe estar con mi capitán en el escuadrón… si desea lo puedo acompañar, yo ahora me estaba dirigiendo hacia haya"- le dijo esta con una sonrisa…

-"De acuerdo mientras más rápido sea mejor…"

Abrieron la puerta principal de la división y se dirigieron a la oficina del 10 capitán de Gotei 13, como era de esperarse Rangiku abriría la puerta sin permiso pero se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar extraños sonidos que provenían de dentro de la habitación. Se quedo unos segundo sin moverse, esperando para ver si lograba escuchar algo más.

-"Que sucede Rangiku"- le pregunto el peli naranjo.

-"Shh…"- le chiteo esta.

-"Oye no le chites a un capitán"- la regaño Ichigo.

-"Disculpe no fue eso… es que mire escuche algo esta pasando hay dentro"- le dijo matsumoto en un susurro.

El nuevo capitán e la 5° se acerco a la puerta y apoyo su oído y en ese momento un gemido se escucho al exterior.

-"_que fue eso_"- susurro el capitán.

-"no lo se…" le dijo la peli naranja.

_**-"Vamos Hinamori apresúrate… debes hacerlo más rápido"**_- le dijo el capitán de la 10°

_**-"¿Tengo que?"-**__ le pregunto con molestia la chica._

_-__**"Bueno, no es una obligación pero al menos deberías… antes que…".**_

¿Pero qué…? Ambos se miraron extrañados y siguieron escuchando.

_- __**"Aush!... me ha dolido no lo metas tan adentro… sácalo un poco"**__- le reclamo está._

_**-"Es que es tan estrecho este espacio no puedo sacarlo más… si tan solo me ayudaras a moverlo."**__ Dijo el peli blanco con voz cansina._

_-"__**Hago todo lo que puedo…"**__ jadeo esta._

_-__**"AAh… rallos Hinamori lo tiraste … te dije que lo tomaras bien**__"_

Ambos peli naranjos se miraron sorprendidos… ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que sus virginales oídos escuchaban. Que rayos pasaba hay dentro… de solo pensarlo ambos se sonrojaron de sobre manera.

_**-"Muy bien, primero… tómalo, que no se te caiga, ¡Hinamori vamos hazlo bien! tómalo con las dos manos**__"- _

_**-"¿Así…?"-**__ pregunto jadeante la chica._

_**-"Sí, ahora te ayudare…"-**_

_**-"Mmm… es que es muy grande y grueso"-**__ se quejo la chica._

_**-"Sí bueno, es así como se supone que son"**__- le contesto_

_-"__**Si pero yo he visto más pequeños**__"- se quejo esta._

_-"__**Es que esos son los normales quejes asi esta bien no lo puedo cambiar por uno más pequeño haci es como debe ser"-**_

_-"__**Lose… no es que me queje la verdad es que me gusta**__"-_

_-"__**hm…bueno, que no se te caiga**__"- le recordó-"__**también puedes tomarlo con una mano**__"._

_-"__**como quieres que haga eso es imposible…"-**__ dijo esta sorprendida._

_-"__**Que cosas hablas… debes tomarlo así viste**__"_

Que demonios pasaba hay dentro matsumoto se reincorporo que rayos le estaba enseñando su capitán así pobre amiga estuvo apunto de abrir la puerto pero Ichigo la detuvo.

_-"__**AHH!... Al fin lo logre…"**__ dijo la chica._

_**-"¡Muy bien! Al fin terminamos para ser la primera ves que lo haces no esta nada mal momo moja camas pensé que te rendirías**__" dijo el chico _

Hubo un corto silencio hasta que momo respondió.

_-"__**Bueno, tal vez sea mi primera vez con este, pero lo encontré casi igual a los demás"**__-_

_-"__**Bueno tal ves, aunque lo que tiene este de ventaja es que es más grande y grueso**__"_

_-__**ya ya eres un egocéntrico shiro-chan… seguiremos practicando necesito ser toda una experta en esto**__"_

_-"__**Quieres seguir practicando… pero si no es tan difícil y no te a costado casi nada para ser tu primera ves"**_

_-"__**Pero Shiro-chan recuerda que la practica hace al maestro.**__"-sonrió esta_

Bueno si en algún momento pensaron que estaban malinterpretando las cosas, creo que eso lo omitirían con el hecho de haber escuchado… Largo y grueso… hay que practicar más de seguido, vamos hazlo más rápido.

Matsumoto no aguanto más la curiosidad y abrió la perta de golpe.

_Oh, oh…_

-¿Kurosaki… Matsumoto que hacen aquí?- les pregunto con sorpresa.

Que rayos se preguntaron los dos no estaban desnudos… tampoco había olor a… sexo (N/a: xD tenia que poner eso : ) )

-"Bueno yo venia a buscar a Hinamori necesito que me ayude…" dijo el peli naranjo observando la habitación.

-"A propósito taicho ¿que hacia encerrado con Momo-chan en la habitación?" pregunto curiosa matsumoto.

-"Que te importa metida…"- le respondió este.

-"Estábamos practicando…"- respondió Hinamori.

-"¿Practicando… practicando que cosa?" pregunto matsumoto cada ves olía que se acercaba más a la respuesta que quería escuchar.

-"Con los remos, a Hinamori se le ocurrió que podíamos participar en la competencias de remos avanzado pero ahora recién se dio cuenta que los remos no son igual a los demás…"- dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

A los dos peli naranjas se les subieron los colores a la cara, y empezaron a recordar lo que habían escuchado…

_-"Mmm… es que es muy grande y grueso"- se quejo la chica._

_-Sí bueno, es así como se supone que son- le contesto_

_-Si pero yo he visto más pequeños- se quejo esta._

_-No te quejes asi esta bien no lo puedo cambiar por uno más pequeño haci es como lo pidieron-_

Largo y grueso… largo y grueso tenían razón hay recargado en el sofá se encontraban dos remos Largos y gruesos.

¡Por supuesto! Ahora lo había recordado en la Soul society siempre hacían concursos de deportes y en esta fecha empezaban con a competencia de remos… con la diferencia que este años serian con remos profesionales.

-"Que fue lo que pensaron chicos"- dijo inocente momo

-"Pensamos que estaban teniendo sexo". Soltó de una el capitán de la quinta.

Matsumoto lo miro sorprendida y le pego en el brazo.

-"¡Como se les ocurre pensar algo así que falta de respeto es esta Kurosaki Ichigo lárguense de mi oficina inmediatamente… matsumoto no pienses que de esta te escapas!" dijo echando humo por las orejas Toushiro

Los mencionados salieron corriendo de la habitación no querían ser pulverizados por la furia del capitán.

Mientras tanto en la habitación reino el silencio, Toushiro suspiro, se encamino a la puerta y la cerro con seguro. Luego se acerco a su novia y la beso con pasión.

La Chica sonrió entre besos, al parecer los malos pensamientos de esos bobos… habían excitado a su novio.

-"Hmm… esos idiotas tienen demasiada imaginación."- dijo mientras metía la mano por entremedio del traje de la chica.

-"jajajaj… si eso creo y también creo que te ha dado una idea"- le dijo al oído…

EL peliblanco sonrió, pues vaya idea que le han dado aunque, lo que ese par de tarados pensaron tampoco es que no lo hayan hecho ya…

**FIN.**

**Klasdjlkasjdlkasjkdlj mal pensados ¬¬ siento no haber actualisado antes pero tuve unos problemillas con mi dedo D: me lo aplasto la maldita puerta del taxi y lo mato T-T bueno no lo mato solo que lo dejo inavilitado por un tiempo pero aki me tienen …. Pues que les ha parecido¿?...**

**Bueno espero que les Haya gustado los próximos capítulos serán la recopilación de 3 capitulos distintos de primeros besos *-* no me reclamen ya los tengo listos ¬¬ y estoy segura que les gustara. **

**EL QUE NO ME DEJA REVIEW ES MULA (8) *-* skadjlaskjdalks dejen RR ¬¬ osino lo sabre.**

**Atte: Kokoro-Uchiha**


	11. Primer paso parte 1

**C**ap11(189): _**P**__rimer __**P**__aso_

**B**ý: Kokoro-**U**c_**hih**_a

Estaba Decidida nadie la detendría, después de tanto tiempo se dio cuenta que si no lo hacia ahora no lo iba a hacer nunca… si el no quería dar el primer paso pues que va… lo haría ella.

Se levanto de su puesto en un dos por tres, su capitán la miro extrañado.

-"Que te sucede Hinamori…" le pregunto el pelinaranjo.

-"Lo siento Kurosaki-taicho, pero acabo de recordar que deje unos documentos muy importantes en la 10° división… y los necesito. "- le dijo mirándolo a los ojo con una sonrisa.

-"Pues ve… pero no te tardes demasiado tu sabes que no entiendo mucho estos papeles".

-"arigato…"- hiso una leve reverencia y se retiro.

Camino lentamente pensando en lo que haría aún tenia tiempo para retractarse de repente, se encontró frente a la puerta de esa división que tan bien conocía, tanto como quien laboraba en ese lugar. Tocó levemente y los nervios la consumieron… ahora recién se había percatado se olio no, no olía mal había lavado sus dientes hace menos de 15 minutos… todo bien, de repente salió matsumoto corriendo la puerta.

-"Momo-chan".

-"Hola Rangiku-san"- le sonrió tímidamente.

-"Dime en que te puedo ayudar"- le pregunto hablando bajito.

-"Necesito hablar con Hitsugaya-kun"- le dijo ella amablemente.

-"Pues Pasa. Para variar esta de mal humor además esta acompañado"- le dijo la voluptuosa dejándola pasar.

-"¿Si… con quien esta?"- pregunto curiosa.

-"Esta con Kurosaki karin lo vino a visitar para invitarlo aún partido de fútbol."- le dijo mirándola de reojo. Ella sabia que significaba Kurosaki Karin…

Karin… por que ella sabia que la muchacha sentía cosas por Hitsugaya-kun y siempre veía a toushiro muy apegado a ella… se llevaban bien… tal ves ella no tenia esa ventaja pero, lo conocía desde pequeño… y si el no le correspondía bueno que iba hacer si no lo hacia ahora ella se adelantaría…

-"Vamos toushiro… no te cuesta nada ir a jugar a la pelota"- le reclamaba Karin.

-"No puedo le he prometido a Hinamori acompañarla a visitar a la abuela"- dijo este.

-"Por dios tanto te gusta si es asi confiésate de una ves".

La chica paro en seco… Toushiro gustaba de ella… no tal ves es una coincidencia o la chica solo lo estaba molestando, tropeso en el camino pero no alcanso a caer.

-"Hinamori… que haces aqui" dijo el capitán de la 10°.

La chica titubeo pero se acerco decidida quedando a 30 cm del capitán y sin importarle la presencia de la otra chica le dijo:

-"Vengo por un beso "–murmuró

La expresión del capitán paso de curiosidad a sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, Karin se levanto con cuidado y salió del lugar.

-"¿que… cosa?"- pregunto de nuevo como si no hubiese escuchado lo que dijo la chica…

-"Que- vengo- por- mi- beso Hitsugaya Toushiro"- le dijo acortando más la distancia y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-"yo.."

No termino la frase la chica sin mas lo tomo del haori y lo beso tiernamente pero con demanda, el chico como estaba sorprendido tardo en reaccionar pero luego le correspondió guiando el, el beso la tomo de la cintura haciendo que este se profundizara.

Por la falta de aire se comenzaron a separar de a poquito y abrieron los ojos lentamente disfrutando lo poco que les quedaba.

-"Hinamori… yo"- le dijo el capitán pero fue interrumpida por un dedo de esta.

-"Shiro-chan te quiero…y me gustaría saber que sientes tu por mi"- le dijo esta.

-"Lose boba, ahora deja de interrumpirme"- la regaño

La chica lo miro expectante quería saber su opinión necesitaba saber lo que el sentía por ella .

-"Hinamori… yo siempre te he querido y estaba esperando una ocasión especial para decírtelo… pero como eres una imprudente… Ahora quiero que seas mi novia" le dijo este.

-"Shiro-chan… yo"- le sonrio...

Vaya forma de pedir que fuera su novia... ¿Pedir?, ni siquiera le había pedido eso fue como una orden prácticamente, pero lo comprendía Hitsugaya Toushiro era asi, y asi era como ella lo amaba.

-"Bueno si no quieres me lo puedes decir pero romperías mi pobre cora…" fue interrumpido por la chica que se abalanso encima de el dándole un voraz beso en los labios.

-"Por supuesto que si tontito…" le dijo para luego seguir besándose.

Desde la entrada de la oficina los observaban 2 personas.

-"Al fin están juntos…"- dijo Karin.

-"nunca pensé que seria momo-chan la que diera el primer paso… pero al final de cuentas nuestro plan funciono Karin-chan"- dijo matsumoto.

-"Si lose no me lo espera… pero valió la pena fingir… todo por ayudar al pequeño aún me debe un partido de soccer"- dijo la chica.

-"Muy bien Karin-chan vamos a comer algo dejémoslos solos para que disfruten el momento. "

-"Ok. Yo quiero ir a comer al McDonald en karakura" dijo la pelinegra saliendo de la oficina.

-"OH!... buena idea… yo también tenia pensado ir allí… pero y si mejor vamos aún bar"

-"Rangiku-san solo tengo 16 aún no puedo entrar" dijo cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

-"Eres una enana deberías crecer más rápido"- le dijo mientras le daba un leve paipe.

-"Oye…"

Ambas se fueron caminando por el pasillo al fin habían logrado su cometido, esos 2 tortolos por fin estaban juntos.

FIN

**Shanann! Faltan dos para terminar Los treshots de primer beso *-* espero que les alla gustado la verdad es que estuvo mucho tiempo parada en el final pero después dije que a dejemoslo asi :D bueno como dicen como sabes que no te dejaremos RR ... bueno si sera obio me llegan alertas de historias favoritas y no de RR por eso lo se ¬¬ y hay lo tienen cualquier reclamo su carta a mi Bandeja de RR cualquier Idea RR cualquier Consulta RR cualquier pedido RR CUALQUIER COSA RR *-* aksdjlkajsd cuidence los veo en el próximo.**

**Atte: Kokoro-Uchiha **


	12. Placeres Prohibidos

**LO SIENTO QUERIDOS LECTORES HE TRATADO DE SUBIR ESTE CAP DES DE EL 18/03/2011 DIAS Y NADA POR UN ERROR DE FANFICTION NO LE HE PODIDO SUBIR :/ PERO GRACIAS A UN FORO LOGRE DESCUBRIR LA SOLUCION :O:O:O ESPERO COMPRENDAN QUE NO LOS DEJE BOTADOS : ). ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE LA LECTURA.(A final de la lectura aclarare el problema n.n)**

**Summary: -Parece que momo-chan esta enamorada... -Que lees... -Lo siento yo solo queria un beso como el de esos libros -Hinamori... que es esto "Que rayos pasaba ahii... Hinamori leia un libro.. pero eso era SEXO hinamori leia SEXO"**

_**Cap12(188):Placeres Prohibidos.**_

_**(Primeros besos parte 2)**_

_**Bý:Kokoro-Uchiha.**_

_Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ_

Toco el timbre… todo el alumnado salió a recreo menos ella y su mejor amigo.

-"Hey, Momo iré a comprar algo para comer quieres que te traiga algo."- Le pregunto el peliblanco.

-"No, Shiro-chan gracias"- le sonrió amablemente esta.

El chico salió del salón rumbo al casino, Hinamori sonrió, de su bolso saco un libro, para ella uno de los mejores que había leído. Trataba de las aventuras de un loco joven que desobedecía a sus padres… si, ella amaba esos cuentos esos relatos que la hacían saltar de la emoción le encantaba el amor pasional entre los personajes y de esos besos que finalizaban los cuentos que la hacían suspirar de la emoción y felicidad por que había terminado el libro. Simplemente lo mejor.

I luego de nuevo a lo de siempre su rostro se sonrojo cuando leyó que los personajes se besaban amorosamente, y luego subían la intensidad del beso. Oh, dios como deseaba ella uno de esos besos, era su mayor deseo aprender a besar de esa manera, deseo que guardaba en su interior, ya que vaya que le daba vergüenza decírselo a su mejor amigo, desanimadamente cerro su libro y se recostó sobre la mesa, nadie se fijaría en ella o pasaría un buen tiempo para que ella encontrara a alguien, pero como sería ese alguien.

¿Tal ves alto?, ¿Quizás bajito?… ¿Tendrá buen aliento?... ¿Un buen besador?, ¡Ella lo único que quería, era de esos besos que te hacen alzar el pie! bueno ve tu a saber de aquí a que la besaran tal ves pasaría un buen tiempo…

Algo duro golpeó su cabeza.

-"¡Auch! ¿Quien fue?"- exclamo enojada la chica pero lo único que vio fue un libro tirado en el piso lo cogió y leyó en voz alta.- "Placeres Prohibidos"- Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer el prologo… vaya, prologo… según esto era del amor prohibido de vampiros y humanos.

Sonrío alegre y justo cuando iba a empezar a leerlo llego su amigo.

-"Lo logre, al fin logre salir de ese infierno"- exclamo exhausto-"Toma te traje esto… ¿que lees?"-Le pregunto mirando el libro que tenia en la mano.

-"Ahh… No es nada…" dijo rápidamente, metiendo el libro en su bolso, el chico la miro extrañado pero no le tomo importancia.

Y así transcurrió el día, aburrido quería llegar ya a su hogar para recostarse y leer cómodamente el libro, por suerte mañana era sábado al fin descanso… se lo merecía, tanto estudiar la tenia atareada.

El timbre sonó, los alumnos se pararon tranquilamente otros a penas toco el timbre desaparecieron. Ella camino lentamente a la salida y se topo con su amigo.

-"Shiro-chan… quieres ir a cenar a casa"- le pregunto amorosamente la chica.

-"No puedo momo, le prometí a Rangiku que la acompañaría al centro comercial"- dijo este asqueado.

-"Al fin te puedo convencer, jajajajaja lo sabia le tenia fe a Rangiku-san… bueno Hitsugaya-kun nos vemos mañana recuerda a las 16:00 pm justa no llegues tarde osino no te abriré la puerta"- le dijo esta divertida.

-"JA!... ya veremos a quien no le abres la puerta moja camas… nos vemos mañana"- le dijo besándola en la mejilla y retirándose rápidamente.

La chica se sonrojo… Hitsugaya la había besado en la mejilla… No era que nunca lo hubiera hecho pero solo lo hacia en ocasiones especiales como navidad, cumpleaños, año nuevo, etc. Luego de un rato de anonamiento recordó su libro nuevo y corrió prácticamente a su casa.

o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o : )

-"¡Ya llegue!"- anuncio la chica al entrar a su casa

-"Hola hija… ahora voy saliendo pero te deje algo preparado en el microondas por si quieres comer"- le dijo su madre para luego besarla en la frente y tomar su abrigo.

-"Ok… mamá nos vemos en un rato más que te vaya bien"- le dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Al llegar a su habitación se cambio rápidamente de ropa y luego se sento sobre su puf para empezar a leer.

Adoro ese libro desde que leyó su primera página vaya trama… con entusiasmo siguió devorando las páginas. Hasta que llego a esa escena. A ese momento. A ese acto.

Momo abrió los ojos enormemente y a la ves su boca se desencajo, vaya que había quedado impresionada.

-"Momo, momo que te pasa"-le dijo Hitsugaya mientras la mecía despacio, que rayos le pasaba hace media hora que había llegado y momo no le prestaba atención a nada de lo que le decía, y encima había derramado su vaso de bebida sobre el vestido.

-"¿Eh…?" -Momo reaccionó, terminando de verter la bebida sobre su vestido. Para más gracia, era el vestido que le había traído su madre de recuerdo cuando fue a Francia.

- "¡Oh, no qué mal!" -exclamó. –"Me iré a cambiar de ropa Hitsugaya-kun ya vengo"

Y salió disparada sin que él pudiera responder.

-"Hinamori esta muy extraña…"- exclamo el chico hablándole a la madre de la chica.-"parece que esta enamorada".

-"¿Enamorada…?, Hitsugaya-san yo quiero que tu seas mi yerno"- le sonrió la pelinegra.

-"Jajaja… Unahona-san que cosas dice…".- rio el chico-"Yo no le gusto a momo solo somos amigos… además no me ha contado nada de algún pretendiente y ni que me cuente por que se lo correría de inmediato"- dijo frunciendo el seño-.

-"Tienes razón ustedes dos aún son unos críos"- dijo sonriendo la madre de la muchacha.

-"Oiga tenemos 17 años"- le reclamo el muchacho

_Bueno Hinamori estaba bastante cambiada, aun que ahora el era mucho más alto que ella le sacaba casi 2 cabezas y un poquito más, pero momo, ella si que había cambiado, a pesar de aver quedado pequeña era delgada tenía bellas curvas, y vaya curvas que tenia los pechos bien formados, el trasero parado…_

_¡¿Eh? ¡Deja de pensar eso Tooushiro!_

Hitsugaya se atoro con su vaso de bebida. Unahona lo miro preocupada y le pregunto como estaba. Tosiendo, se aclaró la garganta repetidas veces, y le dijo que estaba bien. Estaba pensando cosas extrañas. Él nunca, jamás, había visto de esa forma a Momo… Ella era más como una hermana pequeña. A la que tenía que cuidar, proteger y querer.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Se levantó de golpe de la silla.

-"Disculpe Unahona-san ire al living a esperar a hinamori"- se excuso este.

-"¡Oh, Rayos!" -exclamó, buscando con desesperación el dichoso libro. ¡Dios, lo había perdido, no faltaba más! Hinamori chillo frustrada. No podía pensar en otra cosa que alguien lo hubiese descubierto y guardado en algún otro sitio… O lo que era peor: ¡Qué lo hubiese leído! Ella no tendría cara para volver a salir de su cuarto. Las niñas normales no leían ese tipo de cosas, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella? ¿Su abuela? ¿Hitsugaya-kun?.

En ese momento, hizo algo que nunca en su vida había hecho. Maldijo. Fuerte y claro. Una y otra vez hasta desahogar su frustración. Su grito se escucho hasta el primer piso llamando la atención del chico

¿Hinamori maldecir?. Nunca. Algo muy malo debía estar pasando, se dijo así mismo mientras irrumpía en la habitación. Oh, vaya. De verdad que había pasado algo malo, la habitación estaba patas arribas, todo revuelto zapatos por doquier ropa sobre el escritorio el closet abierto de par en par.

-"Hinamori… ¿Necesitas ayuda, que buscas?"- le pregunto impresionado el chico viendo el desorden

-"No Hitsugaya-kun vete estoy buscando algo sube en un rato más cuando limpie este desorden"—gritó, buscando desesperadamente el dichoso libro. –"Se me perdió algo sumamente importante".

Hitsugaya arqueo las cejas de forma divertida fijándose en las caderas de su amiga esta se movía de un lado a otro buscando esa cosa que no podía encontrar, estuvo a punto de soltar una risa al ver la cara de frustración de su amiga estaba que se arrancaba los pelos de la cabeza.

-"Me puedes decir, que buscas Momo"- le pregunto este

-"Busco un libro Hitsugaya-kun ahora si fueras tan amable podrías irte."- exclamo esta

El joven rió. La pobre Momo estaba buscando un libro.

-"Pues déjame ayudarte boba, dime ¿Cómo se llama?"

Momo suspiro y lo miro, bueno mientras más rápido lo encontrara mejor le urgía tenerlo ahora ya en su poder.

-"Placeres prohibidos."-respondió con simpleza, echándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás. —Por favor, sí lo encuentras, entrégamelo inmediatamente.

Él asintió poniendo manos a la obra. Levanto la ropa, guardo con cuidado los zapatos, removió unas cosas del escritorio. Nada no estaba allí.

Se dirigió a la cama. Alzó una de las sábanas, nada. El cobertor, nada. Una almohada, nada. La otra almohada, algo duro cayó en la cama. Al parecer momo no se había dado cuenta por que siguió buscando.

Toushiro cogió el libro y leyó con rapidez el título. Efectivamente, placeres nocturnos. Miro de reojo a hinamori pero ella seguía buscando, se dio vuelta y lo abrió y ojeó.

Siguió pasando las páginas una por otra, el diálogo entre los protagonistas era algo… promiscuo. Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Toushiro, lo que lo dejo con la boca a vierta de par en par no fue el lenguaje. Lo más extraordinario era la imagen de dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazándose. Estaban… Estaban… Teniendo sexo.

No pudo evitar darse la vuelta y mirar a momo. ¿Qué carajo hacía ella con un libro de estos? ¡No podía creer que ella leyera esas cosas! Lo embarga una enorme duda, ¿Por eso estaba tan desesperada, no quería que nadie viera lo que leia?

Realmente, eso era lo que la tenía tan… Distraída.

Estaba leyendo un libro de sexo.

_Sexo._

_¡Eso era SEXO!_

-"Hi-hinamori, que … que es e-esto"—titubeó sin saber qué decir. Aún tenía la página abierta del libro en aquella escandalosa escena y para rematar, seguía estupefacto.

-"¿Qué?"-dijo la chica sin darce vuelta. —Estoy ocu…pa…da… —Las palabras de ella murieron cuando se volteó lentamente hacia Toushiro y miró con fijeza lo que él tenía en las manos. Ahí, abierto de par en par en la escena que más le había sorprendido y fascinado, estaba el dichoso libro que tanto había buscado. Ahí, en las manos de su mejor amigo.

Y él lo había visto.

Ella simplemente enrojeció, el enorme rubor cubrió su nacarada piel desde su rostro hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. La noche anterior, también le había pasado lo mismo, pero no por la vergüenza, sino por la excitación que había causado la lectura.

Ahora, simplemente, quería cavar un hoyo y esconderse en él.

-"Creo… creo que encontré el libro que buscabas"- le dijo este ruborizado.

_PAF!_

3 días habían pasado después de ese lastimoso accidente.

Momo seguía encerrada en su pieza, solo se aparecía para tomar desayuno y cena, en el colegio ignoraba completamente a Toushiro

Ella simplemente, no podía verlo sin acordarse de aquella horrible experiencia. Se encontraba deprimida y avergonzada. Deprimida porque no sabía que decirle a su amigo, este afortunadamente no le había dicho nada a su madre.

No encontraba fuerzas. Se sentía humillada.

Sin poder evitarlo, lloriqueó por su mala suerte. ¡Sólo a ella podía pasarle eso!

Al otro lado de la puerta, Toushiro se encontraba claramente indeciso. A pesar de que eran muy apagados, él podía escuchar los sollozos de Momo. Se sentía mal. Jodidamente mal. La había herido. Si hubiese sabido que encontrar aquel estúpido libro iba a ponerla en ese estado, no la habría ayudado y se hubiese quedado viendo la tele en el primer piso.

_¿Qué demonios podría hacer?_

Ya era hora, no lo soportaba más necesitaba a su amiga no podía estar apartado de ella ni un minuto más. Dispuesto a disculparse, giró el pomo de la puerta y entró. En la cuarto estaba oscuro y sólo una tenue luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, allí en medio de la cama estaba hinamori acostada sobre ella sollozando

-"Es… tan… injusto." —sollozaba Momo, lamentándose. ¡Ella sólo quería probar uno de esos besos apasionados! ¿Acaso era un pecado? —"Yo sólo…" —Y las palabras salieron inentendibles de sus labios por los lloriqueos.

Hitsugaya se sintió pésimo, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar menos si les tenía tanto afecto como a hinamori, menos si quería tanto a una mujer como momo.

-"Momo…" —la llamó, sentándose en un rincón de la cama cerca de ella. Haría todo lo posible por subirle el animo.

-"¡Vete Toushiro!- Chillo –"¡No te quiero ver!"

Momo sintió la mano de él, recorrerle con ternura el cabello. Ah, venía a consolarla y a hacer las paces. Ella adoraba sus reconfortantes caricias y eran tan escasas. Pero solo lo hacía por pena.

-"¡No me toques!"-le gritó, echándose a llorar sin lágrimas, parecía que se les habían agotado. –"No quiero que estés aquí Hitsugaya entiende…"

-"¿Qué te sucede, Momo?"—le preguntó con suavidad. Haciendo caso omiso de su pedido, alargó la mano y tocó con ternura la mejilla de ella, ahuecándola con la palma de su mano.

-"N-no, m-e pa-pasa na-nada" -respondió, absorbiendo los residuos de las lágrimas. —No pasa nada.

Hitsugaya rió, divertido.

-"Pero si estás llorando, mira como estas" - le dijo.-"Es obvio que algo te debe pasar, acaso estas en tus días"

Bien, aquel comentario no fue tan agradable para Momo, quién enrojeció terriblemente por el hecho de que él se atreviera a mencionar una cosa tan delicada para una mujer.

¡Era tan típico de Hitsugaya!, el y sus bromas fuera de lugar. Refunfuñando, se apartó de él.

-"No Toushiro no estoy en ninguno de esos días. Ahora, ten la amabilidad de marcharte".

-"Momo aún no me dices que te sucede, como quieres que me marche"

Y tampoco pensaba decírselo, se dijo así misma. Ruborizada, le dio la espalda a Toushiro y se recostó en la cama, sí quería quedarse ahí, que lo hiciera. Mientras no la molestará, ella estaría bien. Cerró los ojos y acomodó la almohada.

-"Ya basta momo, para tu berrinche ahora, a los hombres no le gustan las mujeres que lloran por todo y menos si son enojonas, si sigues así serás una solterona toda la vida"- le dijo con tono de burla.

-"¡Pero yo no quiero quedarme como una solterona, Hitsugaya!" —gritó Momo, estallando dentro. Ya no podía contenerse más. –"¡Estoy cansada de siempre ser pequeña! Tan debilucha quiero ser como las demás, tener un novio salir a pasiar tomados de las manos, besarnos en el atardecer. Pero jamás recibiré mi primer beso, ni tendré hijos, ni nada." -lloriqueó. –" ¡Nunca tendré novio.!"

Hitsugaya quedó más estupefacto que cuando encontró el libro erótico. Bien, estos eran los momentos que él diría que Momo estaba en sus días. Ella no solía tener esa clase de explosiones emocionales. Solamente cuando él se metía en un problema, dejándola de lado y saliendo gravemente herido la había visto histérica. Aún así, no podía comprender esta extraña confesión. ¿Ella quería casarse, tener hijos, recibir un beso? ¿Tener intimidad con un hombre?.

-"Yo sólo quería… "-siguió lloriqueando Momo. –"Recibir un beso, un beso como el de esos libros". —señaló hacia el libro que estaba en el mesón. –"Pero parezco una nena y a nadie le gustan las nenas"

Bueno, en eso ella se equivocaba. ¿Nena? Bueno tal ves era cierto que su caracho no había cambiado era el de una nena una nena normal de 14 años pero su cuerpo su cuerpo era de envidiar tenia un cuerpo hermoso bonitas curvas, nada que desear de otras, además el había estado presente en los murmullos de los muchachos del instituto cuando decían que hinamori tenia hermoso cuerpo… y vaya que fue bueno descargarze.

Simplemente se dedicó a mirarla, completamente confundido y pensando en qué hacer.

-"Momo, momo mírame"

Se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos. No se le ocurría hacer más nada. No sabía como consolar a aquella mujer a aquella mujer que el tanto quería, pero a pesar de todo no se lo diría para el su amistad con ella lo era todo para no alejarla de el.

_¿En qué rollo te has metido, Hitsugaya Toushiro?_

Momo alzo la cabeza esperando que Hitsugaya digiera algo fuera de lugar como siempre , pero esta vez, estaba muy callado. Simplemente se dedicaba a acariciarle los cabellos mientras… Pensaba. Sólo pensaba, nada más.

-"Shiro-chan"- lo llamo en un susurro pero este no la escucho- "Shiro-cha…"

En un parpadeo, sus labios fueron atrapados en los del peliblanco. Su boca se posicionó de la suya con increíble fogosidad. Se movían en un ritmo incandescente, sus respiraciones entremezcladas, sus pechos tocándose descaradamente. . Tenerlo tan cerca era extraño pero para nada desagradable y hacía que un fuego le recorriera las venas, como si estuviese incendiándose. Ella no podía pensar en algo más delicioso que esto.

_Pero realmente no sabía que había más cosas deliciosas que esas._

Y lo comprobó cuando la lengua de Hitsugaya irrumpió en su boca. La sensación se incrementó por mil. Tener aquel húmedo y escurridizo órgano recorriendo su cavidad, sus dientes, jugueteando con su propia lengua, acariciando sus labios, era excitante, ardiente, lleno de pecado. Sumamente exquisito. Hinamori se aferró a él, entregándole el control de su cuerpo, su boca, todo ella. Ni siquiera sabía cómo corresponderle, a pesar de recordar aquel libro escandaloso, sólo le ofreció su boca. Pero a él no le pareció suficiente y empezó a estimular su lengua, entrelazando la suya con la de ella, una y otra vez, en un ritmo sensual, candente, lleno de la pasión que había ansiado conocer.

Aferrada al chico, se desanimo cuando él rompió el beso.

-"Hinamori…yo" —musitó, sofocado, rozando sus labios con los de ella. Se sorprendió cuando hinamori intento besarlo de nuevo, pero en ves de corresponderla se separo un poco de ella.

-"¿Hitsugaya-kun…?"- pregunto con un deje de decepción.

-"Basta… Hinamori… yo te quiero, te quiero demasiado haría todo por ti… pero no quiero ser un juego para ti… siendo que tu al parecer no sientes lo mismo que yo"- le dijo este.

-"No puedes decir eso… Toushiro"- murmuro despacio

-"Si puedo Hinamori… ya lo he arruinado… nuestra amistad se fue por el retrete sobre todo ahora que tu no estas interesada en mi… yo solo soy… o era tu amigo"-dijo este decepcionado.

-"Shiro…". Protesto la chica-

-"Por favor Momo ya basta… me tengo que ir" dijo acercándose a la chica y depositando un beso en su frente.

-"Shiro… por favor escúchame…"- le dijo tomándolo de la manga-"Yo también…"

El chico levanto una ceja extrañado.

-"Yo siempre te he querido… nunca he tenido el valor de desértelo por que pensé que era un encaprichamiento por ser el único chico con el cual tengo la confianza suficiente… pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era así y que en verdad sentía algo más que amistad… pero nunca quise arruinarlo… por favor no me dejes Shiro-chan".

Toushiro no lo puedo evitar la tomo en brazos y la beso…

Hinamori sintió ese fuego abrasador de los labios de su amigo… ahora algo más lo abrazo por el cuello no lo dejaría escapar este la deposito sobre la cama y la beso tiernamente posando sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

-"Te quiero hinamori… y me alegro de que ahora seas solo mía." – la volvió a besar ahora con más pasión.

La chica sonrió sobres sus labios. Esos, esos eran los besos que ella quería.

_Los de Hitsugaya Toushiro._

_FIN._

**Buuueenoo¿? Que les parece :S la verdad es que me demoreee bastante …. No se si lo notaron XD pero no fuem mi culpa ¬¬ fue por un problema de la pagina cuando ponia editar historia me salia ERROR TYPE 2 :/ Y bueno yo pense que era la unica pero no n.n dslakjdlks si es que alguna sufre este problema agamelo saber y yo les dare la solucion *-* bueno espero que les haya gustado esta es la segunda parte de "primeros Besos" si la verdad es que es un conjunto de oneshots de un tema en particular :D por cualquier duda reclamo insulto, reproche, insinuación :$ asjdlaksjdlkj RR todo RR :D espero que les haya gustado demasiado y si fue asi RR ¬¬ Cuidense nos vemos en 2 días o nose derrepente mañana mismo depende de los RR y de mi mente u.u los quiero :E**

**Kokoro-uchiha.**


	13. Carta perfecta

_**Cap13**__**(187):**_**L**_a c__arta__ pe_rfec_ta_

_**B**__ý__:__**K**__o_kor_o-_**U**_chiha_

_Flash Back _

_-"¿Momo-chan, mañana no es tu 2 aniversario con mi taicho?"- pregunto una curiosa pelirroja._

_-"¡SI! O por dios lo he olvidado… ¡Que hago! "- dijo desesperada la castaña._

_-"Sabía que se te olvidaría…" dijo suspirando la pelirroja- "Pues nose momo mi taicho será feliz con lo que le des tu sabes que te ama mucho debe tenerte preparada una sorpresa"- le dijo esta sonriendo._

_-"Rangiku-san… eso no me ayuda de mucho… lo siento me voy a retirar tengo que pensar en algo"- le dijo la castaña._

Y allí se encontraba tirada en su cama pensando en algo, todavía no podía creer como algo tan importante se le podía olvidar mañana cumpliría dos años estando juntos… vaya dos años pensó la chica, dos años maravillosos llenos de aventuras, amor, pasión… aún recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer su primer beso, ¡ESO, SU PRIMER BESO!, Se levanto de un sopetón de la cama y se puso a buscar una pluma y una Hoja de carta.

Se la pasó toda la tarde y toda la noche buscando la manera adecuada de escribirla, quería que fuera perfecta, hasta que lo logro,

-"Shiro-chan muchas gracias por todo a sido el mejor aniversario hasta ahora." Lo abrazo la chica.

Si ya era el día, compartieron todo el día juntos Toushiro la llevo a dar una vuelta en yate por la playa de karakura, Luego como almuerzo tuvieron un picnic en un lugar apartado de esta (N/a: LA PLAYA para los que no entendieron ¬¬), más tarde la llevo aún campo de mariposas , a la feria y se fueron a comer aún prestigiado restaurant, para luego terminar en un hotel 5 estrellas para terminar su velada.

-"Espero que lo hayas disfrutado momo, me costo mucho planificar el día, quería que lo pasaras como nunca antes"- dijo este besándola.

-"¡Si la he pasado de maravilla!... pero aún falta mi regalo" le dijo sonriente.

El chico levanto una ceja extrañado mientras veía a momo pararse de la cama y contornear su cuerpo hasta la silla en la que estaba su cartera retirando un sobre.

-"Ten Hitsugaya-kun… se que no se compara con todo lo que me has dado hoy pero expresa todo lo que siento por ti "- le dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

-"No hacía falta momo… mi regalo es el que hayas disfrutado este día"- le dijo este besándola en la frente.

-"Shiro-chan… anda le la carta"- le dijo esta suplicante.

El chico le sonrió mientras abría la dichosa carta y se dispuso a leer

_Querido Hitsugaya-kun:_

_Aun recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer aquel primer beso que me diste, aunque al principio fue solo un roce, una ínfima caricia de nuestros labios, lo que sentí fue genuino._

_Una corriente eléctrica nació en mi estomago y sentí mil mariposas que siempre soñaba con sentir, en ese momento me estremecí entera... y tu sonreíste. Pude sentir tu maravillosa sonrisa tan cerca de mis labios..._

_Sin abrir los ojos tome confianza y me acerque aun mas a ti repitiendo tu roce, instándote a seguir. Lo que agradecí de sobre manera es que no me hiciste esperar y me besaste, comenzaste un suave baile con tus labios, delicioso y sensual, al principio me costo pero puede seguirte el ritmo, pero lo único que rogaba es que no pararas..._

_Todo mi cuerpo se remecía debajo de tu cuerpo y tu te acercabas aún más, me tomaste de la cintura y con tu otra mano me tomaste de la nuca para que no escapara . Mis manos viajaron por tu espalda llegando a tu cuello para no quedarme atrás me aferre a el y con mi otra mano te acariciaba el cabello._

_Al parecer no te fue suficiente y me acorralaste contra la pared e tu división, pegando tu cuerpo completa mente con el mío._

_La necesidad de no morir ahogada me invadió y me separe unos cuantos milímetros de ti y por tu suave gemido de frustración me muestra que no te a agradado para nada que me haya separado de ti. Entonces fue mi turno de reír. Lentamente abro los ojos y veo tu mirada fija en mí. Esos hermosos ojos me miran con impaciencia y se desvían inmediatamente hacia mis labios y considerando suficiente el tiempo pasado... tus labios se vuelven a apoderar de los míos con urgencia._

_En un momento note que para ti no era solo un juego, necesitas más por lo que mordiste mi labio inferíos, provocando que soltara un leve gemido, te aprovechaste de la situación e inmediatamente sumergiste tu lengua en mi boca, mis manos se aferraron a tu cuello profundizándolo más, tu lengua juguetona recorría toda mi boca y la enredabas con la mía. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de sentir la mismas mariposas del principio... mis piernas flaquean y mi mente dejó de pensar hacia ya mucho tiempo, tan solo me entregué a ti en ese momento para que tu me guiaras, y sentí como si no hubiera un mañana, como si el tiempo se parara y solo fuésemos tú y yo._

_Hoy hace exactamente dos años de ese maravilloso beso, y a pesar de que muchísimo tiempo ha pasado sigo sintiendo lo mismo cuando me besas, mi cuerpo reacciona de la misma manera cuando te ven y me tocas y mis labios no desean otros que no sean los tuyos…_

_Pues si hace 2 años te amaba con locura… ahora sé que no puedo vivir sin ti… que me falta el aire cuando yamamoto-taicho te manda de misión y no vuelves en diás o semanas… que necesito el calor de tu cuerpo en el otro lado de la cama, como mi corazón se desespera cuando me dicen que has sido herido por un hollow, y cada noche que espero con ansias llegar a casa y poder dormir a tu lado… y imaginarme un mundo infinito junto ati. _

_Feliz aniversario, amor mío, Te amo hasta el infinito y buzlieghtyear como dice la parodia que vimos el otro día._

_Por siempre tuya: _

_Hinamori Momo._

El capitan cerro la carta con los ojos llorosos, miro a su novia y la única manera en que le pudo responder fue con un beso, demostrándole todo lo que él sentía por ella, confirmándole que sentía lo mismo y que él tampoco olvidaba aquel primer beso. Al separarse la beso en la frente y le miro fijamente.

-"Te amo momo, y quiero que compartas tu vida conmigo y formemos una familia " le dijo este sacando un cajita de su bolsillo.

-"Shiro-chan… yo.. yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre". Le dijo esta con los ojos llorosos.

-"Hinamori momo-moja-camas quieres soportar toda tu vida con este tierno, adorable, guapo, escultural, el más fuertes de tooo".

"¡Shiro-chan!" le regaño sonriente la chica.

-"Lo siento me emocione…"- dijo poniéndose serio-"Hinamori momo…¿quieres casarte conmigo?".- le pregunto el chico.

-"¡Por supuesto que si!"- le dijo tirándose encima de el y besándolo, luego se separaron un poco he Hitsugaya le puso el anillo.

-"Te amo momo-moja-camas"-

-"Y yo a ti Hitsugaya-kun".

**FIN:**

**Asdsadsaddsa XD bueno la verdad es que el fic comienza medio fome sobre todo con mi descripción de la cita aldkjalksjd pero es que tenia latita : ( y qeria subir rápido este capitulo ahora vamos a por el otro :D espero de todo corazón que les aya gustado y si no… que pena : ) lsajdlksajdkas tomatazos, alabanzas, insultos, cascaras de platanos, peticiones etc etc ;) conrrespecto al capitulo pasado mori cuando any me pregunto si le abia tirado el libro desde el computador …. Pues SI! Asi fue estaba tan desesperada no sabia como poner quien le daba el libro asi que me dieron los monos y simplemente me teletransporte al fic y se lo lanse ¬¬ dlaksjlks cuídense hasta el prox .**

**Atte: Kokoro-Uchiha : )**


	14. Simple, fue la cigüeña

Cap14(186)**: **_**Es simple… fue la cigüeña**_

**Bý: K**okor**o-****Uch****i**ha

-"¡Hey, oni-chan! Espérame!"- grita una pequeña peliblanca corriendo tras su hermano.

-"¡Apúrate baka!... pareces caracol"- dice el chico deteniéndose y cruzándose de brazos.

La chica paro a su lado cansada y lo miro con sus grandes orbes verde agua… Si ellos eran los gemelos Hilara y Naoki Hitsugaya, pequeños de tan solo 6 años y con una curiosidad enorme.

-"¡No soy un caracol!... solo me puse a pensar a quien le podríamos preguntar…"- dijo la chica poniéndose el dedo en el mentón.

-"Si… tiene que ser alguien inteligente como nuestro padre"- dijo el peliblanco.

-"Si, pero papá se molestara si lo interrumpimos en su reunión…" dijo la pequeña.

-"Y si le preguntamos a mamá…"dijo el chico.

-"Recuerda que mamá esta con papá"- dijo suspirando-"YAII! A quien le preguntaremos" dijo desesperada la chica.

-"Nose… tendremos que esperar a que lleguen a la casa"- dijo resignado el pequeño de ojos marrones.

-"¡NO! Debe a ver alguien que sepa…"

-"¿Si pero quien?".

-"Muévanse mocosos debo pasar…"- dijo un pelinanjo prepotente.

-"¡Naranjita-taichoo!... como esta"- dijo la pequeña mirándolo hacia arriba.

-"Pequeñaja cuantas veces te tengo que decir que es Kurosaki-taicho… Ahh! Eres igual a tu padre…" dijo resignado el peli naranjo.

La chica le sonrió y de repente abrió los ojos tomo de la polera a su hermano le susurro algo, este abrió los ojos y asintió.

-"Ichigo-taicho… tenemos una pregunta… que solo la puede responder una persona inteligente como nuestro padre… tal ves usted no se le acerque pero igual es inteligente…" dijo el chico peliblanco…

-"Como dices mocoso… yo soy igual o incluso más inteligente que tu padre"- dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

-"¡Mentira!"- dijo la chica apuntándolo.

-"ARGHT! Ya díganme que quieren estoy apurado…"- dijo el peli naranjo.

-"Bueno… ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?"- preguntaron al unisonó.

La cara del capitán paso de su color natural al de un tomate bien colorado… luego compenso a abrir la boca y cerrarla miraba para todas partes y respiraba agitado.

-" emm ¡ufff! Como … esto ehh… "- tartamudeaba nervioso el pelinaranjo, luego vio entrar a Byakuya a su oficina.-"OH! Miren hay va Byakuya… el sabe como se hacen los bebes ¡Vayan a preguntarle a el vayan, vayan!" les dijo este empujándolos en dirección al otro capitán para luego salir huyendo.

-"a donde ha se fue Naranjita-taicho"- dijo la pequeña hilara mirando de un lado a otro.

-"no lo se, pero que más da vamos donde Kuchiki-taicho"- dijo tomando a su hermana de la mano y corriendo hacia la oficina del capitán de la sexta división.

TOC TOC…

Resonó la pantalla de la 6° el capitán de levanto de su silla y abrió la pantalla, miro de un lado a otro pero no vio nada así que volvió a cerrar, cuando fue a dar la vuelta para dirigirse a su labor esta volvió a resonar.

TOC TOC TOC

Abrió molesto la pantalla miro de un lado a otro, pero no había nadie de repente le apareció un tic en su ojo derecho y cuando estuvo apunto de cerrar la pantalla lo detuvieron.

-"Kuchiki-taicho, ¡Aquí abajo!"- dijeron los pequeños sonrientes.

El capitán bajo la mirada y espero expectante para ver que querían.

-"Kurosaki-taicho dijo que usted podía aclarar una duda que teníamos"- dijo Naoki.

El capitán permaneció en silencio indicándole que prosiguieran.

-"Bueno By-Sama nosotros queremos saber si usted nos podría decir… ¿De donde vienen los bebes?"- pregunto curiosa la chica.

El capitán abrió los ojos y luego miro hacia alfrente.

-"Hay vienen sus padres pregúntenles a ellos"- les dijo el sexi capitán de la 6° división Kuchiki Byakuya, para luego cerrar la pantalla.

-"¡AGHT! Es increíble por que nadie nos quiere decir!"- Grito molesta la chica.

-"Ya no importa… vamos donde papá y mamá"- dijo tomando de la mano a su hermanita y dirigiéndose donde sus padres.

-"¿Niños donde estaban? Los estábamos buscando"- dijo la madre de los chicos.

-"Estábamos investigando"- dijo la chica saltando a los brazos de su madre.

-"¿Así pues que investigaban?"- les pregunto el padre.

-"Solo queríamos saber como se hacen los bebes pero nadie nos quiso decir"- dijo el pequeño Naoki abrasando a su madre.-"¿Ustedes nos podrían decir de donde vienen los bebe?"- les dijo el pequeño mirando a sus padres.

Los dos adultos se detuvieron y se miraron.

-"He.. pues Hitsugaya-kun"- dijo la madre mirando expectante a Hitsugaya, como queriéndole decir anda diles si tu sabes.

-"A no.. yo no les diré Momo"- dijo Hitsugaya tratándose de librar.

Momo suspiro luego miro a sus hijos he hizo que se sentaran en una banca.

-"voy a explicarles de donde vienen los bebes en esencia los trae… una cigüeña.- Hitsugaya la miró incrédulo, mientras que los niños abrían enormemente sus ojo

-"¡Como un pájaro… como nos va a traer un pájaro!"- dijo el pequeño frunciendo el ceño igual a su padre.

-"Les contaré como los trae una cigüeña".- dijo con voz suave y una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-"¿Los bebes nacen de los huevos de las cigüeñas?"- pregunto la pequeña.

-"No… no son huevos".- volvió a contestar Momo.-" es más fácil que se los explique así, niños. No lo entenderás de otra forma, aún son muy pequeños."

-"¡Nosotros no somos pequeños!"- regañaron los pequeños al unisonó

-"De acuerdo, Hilara, Naoki, ustedes son unos niños muy grandes"- Les dijo Toushiro, mirando orgulloso a sus pequeños. Los niños le sonrieron ampliamente a su papá mientras asentían, la castaña no hiso más que suspirar.

-Bien, comencemos… papi me ayudará.- dijo Momo Hitsugaya, dispuesta a vengarse de alguna forma de su marido.- Verán queridos, cuando papi quiere mucho a mami, le da muchos besos.

-"Papá siempre te está dando besos".- alegó la chica, astutamente.

-"Pues cuando se quiere un bebe los besos son más intensos"- dijo Toushiro, entornando los ojos.

-"Sí, bueno, cuando papi me da esos besos…"- Momo paró, buscando la manera de seguir.

-"Cuando le doy esos besos a mamá, hay una cigüeña que lo detecta".- ayudó él hombre, sonriendo condescendiente.

-"Exacto… Y pues, la cigüeña deja una carta con su número en la puerta"- siguió la mujer, ya más confiada.

"Pero y por que les deja su número"- pregunta el pequeño.

-"Por que cuando mami y papi se dan de esos besos como los de las películas significa que quieren tener un bebe"- dijo el padre de los pequeños.

-"SI!... entonces la cigüeña detecta con su radar esos besos y va a investigar y si ve que los papás son aptos para tener bebes les deja su número en la puerta, para que nos contactemos con ella"- dijo sonriente Momo.

-"Oh… y quien la llamo"- pregunto emocionada la pequeña Hilara.

-"Fui yo… la llame y le pedí un bebe, pero ella me dijo que nosotros podíamos tener dos bebes por que… soy muy inteligente"- dijo socorron el Peliblanco padre.

Ha Hinamori le rodo una pequeña gota de sudor y continuo.

-"Entonces al día siguiente desde el patio de la casa vimos a la cigüeña volar con los bebes colgando de su pico, y aterrizo en el patio entregándonos dos bellos bebes, a los que les pusimos Naoki y Hilara"- dijo sonriente la chica.

-"¡Y eso es todo, tanto escándalo por una cigüeña por que nadie nos quiso decir!"- dijo molesto el chico.

-"Lo que pasa hijo es que ese es el deber de los padres"- dijo Hitsugaya tomando en brazo a su hijo y poniéndolo en sus hombros y hinamori hiso lo mismo con Hilara- "Ahora vamos a la casa, por que tengo mucha hambre y de postre nos esperan unas rebanadas de sandia"- dijo feliz Toushiro.

-"¡YUPII!"- gritaron los pequeños.

-"A todo esto papá tenemos otra pregunta…"- dijo la pequeña.

-"Por favor, que no tenga que ver con bebes"- pidió el padre de los chicos.

-"No no es eso, es solo… ¿Qué es sexo?"- pregunto la pequeña.

-"¿QUUEEE?"- grito la madre de los chicos.- "Quien les dijo eso"- pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Pues la tía Rangiku estaba ablando con Hisagi-san de eso"- dijo Naoki.

El capitán de la 10° división comenzó a despedir un aura tenebrosa de su cuerpo y frunció su ceño más de los normal.

-"¡MATSUMOTOO!"

Se escucho por todo el Gotei 13.

**FIN.**

_**Shanan XD bueno la verdad es que iba a escribir sobre una boda pero es mucha elaboración para mi mente xd y la verdad es que tenia ganas de escribir esto cuando escuche a mi prima pequeña preguntarle a su mama como se hacían los bebes :o puede que este capitulo no tenga mucho bueno nada de abrasos besos blablá entre toushiro y hinamori pero el próximo lo tendrá ;) lamento la tardansa de este capitulo igual pero es que no tenia tiempo para escribir demasiadas pruebas y muy poco tiempo : ( tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda cuidence de verdad espero que les haya gustado : D.**_

**Atte: **_**K**_**o**koro**-****U****c**_hih_**a.**


End file.
